Glitch
Please do not post current glitches that allow players to gain an unfair advantage. :The following glitches have been described for the players to avoid confusion/panic leading to re-installation of entire game. A glitch is a fault in the code of the game that causes it to function improperly. Newer glitches go to the top of the list. As some glitches only occasionally happens or only happens on certain devices, it may be listed here even though they may be fixed or not an issue, but it is difficult to say definitely. Current Glitches Note that some glitches may not always occur, and may be triggered by uncertain circumstances, so a glitch may already have been fixed with no way to tell. *A number of scenarios and circumstances that can lead to the game being unable to progress: the opponent takes no action and no damage, you can't tag or use specials or supers (basics still do no damage), and the only thing you can do is quit the match. This happened with Red Lantern Hal Jordan if you use 2 super moves too quickly (no longer possible as now he needs to wait for power to refill), and is also observed to rarely happen when an enemy Batman/Arkham Origins or Batman/Arkham Knight tags in with the Tantu Totem and tries to use his super move. *Some AI specials that are normally not unblockable would occasionally force you to randomly stop blocking in the middle of the special. Historically, this commonly happened with the special 1 of Lex Luthor, Batman, and The Arkham Knight. Superman/Injustice 2's special 2 is recently observed to occasionally do this. *On 24 April 2019, a glitch occurred in which right after an AI Nightwing/Batman Ninja is KO'ed, an AI Batman/Batman Ninja immediately tagged in, used Nightwing's super move, and then his own without any time in between. *On 24 April 2019, a glitch occurred in which right after an AI Batgirl/Arkham Knight tagged in with The Master's Death Cart, she used a super move immediately followed by a special 1, and afterwards she is completely invincible for the rest of the match, never taking any damage. It also temporarily affected the AI Batman/Arkham Knight, whose invincibility wore off after a while. *As of 14 April 2019, if you tag in Batman/Arkham Knight equipped with The Master's Death Cart and choosing the power added buff, both the Death Cart and the buff's power do not appear, and he is completely unable to gain power normally while fighting; however, when he tags out, the power would appear and he can use it once he tags in again. This can be entirely circumvented by having him as the first fighter in your team. *For some reason, when using Arkham Killer Croc's first special move, the opponent can sometimes attack again before the camera shifts back to normal, locking it in a very cinematic position. Using Play Thing again after this doesn't reset the damage percentage, so if you reached 200% damage last time, 300% can be reached. It is unknown whether the 300% is just visual or if it actually deals that much damage. A similar thing can happen with Earth 2 Flash , as after tagging in and using the first move, the camera can sometimes freeze, and the fighting characters will move offscreen. Tagigng out Flash and tagging him in again fixes this. However, it is also uncertain what causes it. *Sinestro/Antimatter using his s1 to force Reverse Flash to tag out can cause Reverse Flash to be able to hit Sinestro with his basic attacks despite being tagged out. *A visual glitch observed with Batman/Arkham Origins and his super move is that if he is equipped with The Master's Death Cart and it KO's an opponent and he immediately uses his super, the animation would look like he is performing his super against the first opponent (who is already KO'ed), despite it damaging the second. This is more noticeable when his two opponents are of different sizes (e.g. if the second is of a large size like Bane and the first is of small size like Batgirl, he would appear to be hitting the space above the latter's head with the tasers). *Stuns are sometimes glitched to last much longer than normal (a few seconds). In such an event, the "stunned" character would have recovered from the stunned animation and return to their neutral pose, yet is unable to take any action for 10+ seconds. *Flash/Prime is coded as the "default" character of Injustice Mobile. In the event of a character failing to load (e.g. an incomplete hacked character, or a new character encountered on a device that hasn't been updated yet), he will appear in their place. In rare cases, he can randomly replace all characters in a match. FlashasJ.png|Flash filling in as Joker FlashAcidFlower.png|Flash performing Joker's special move, Acid Flower *All versions of Green Lantern suffer from a visual glitch that may cause their heavy basic attack combos, Special Attacks and Super Moves to explode in a mass of flickering boxes on some devices. This also affects Sinestro, Static and The Arkham Knight in various degrees. *Some animations may be replayed continuously after being triggered once, without actually applying their effects more than once, such as Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar's power drain, reflect gear's reflect effect, healing gear's heal animation, Life Drain, Darkseid/Apokolips' passive, and Jessica Cruz/Rebirth's stun effect applied by other characters' stuns such as Batman. *The new 2.11 update has brought new glitches, some being just Spelling Errors and some being total gameplay glitch. Many gears show that they increase stats of 'aasic attacks'. *If you evolve a gear and keep on upgrading till it's maxed out, there's a chance that the game may ask you to pay all the final requirements once against without giving any additional increase. *A uncommon glitch may cause it to be impossible to block for more than a moment. When you hold down two fingers, the character only blocks momentarily before going back to an idle state, even when they are not being affected by the enemy character. This seems to happen if you switch off the screen during a match and switch it on again. *There is a glitch in Online Battle that occurs when facing an opponent with the full League of Assassins equipped. If you tag in within 12 seconds, and if the opponent is able to steal enough of your power and is able to use their Supermove, upon attacking them with a Special right away, then you won't deal any damage to them, or any damage will be dealt to you (if you've been previously hit with a DOT specials before this happened); the opponent will not attack you, either side will be able to tag out, but you still can attack them with basic attacks, despite dealing no damage, but you would still generate power but can't use them. Thus you will have to quit the match (by exiting back to homescreen, since you can't tap on anything else on the screen except for basic attacks). *In update 2.21, Batman/Flashpoint now suffers from a glitch where, as the AI, if he uses his heavy basic attacks he will perform his combo ender right afterwards. Resulting in the opponent being knocked down by his heavy attacks’ last hit and then right after standing back up they are hit with the final hit of the combo ender, knocking them back down again. This makes it difficult for the AI to deal its full combo damage due to missing some hits. *In update 3.2, there is a missing battle in the final stage on page 9. Attempting to play this battle will crash the game every time. *In rare cases, if character A tags out, and character B tags in; character A still remains visible behind character B. As in this scenario, Reverse Flash being the character A. Previous Glitches *Killer Frost/Regime has suffered from multiple bugs. At release, game crashes occurred while attempting to load her card. She could be used in silver and bronze only challenge battles despite being gold. Her specials completely stopped power generation instead of slowing by 50%. All of the bugs have since been fixed. *An enemy Darkseid/Prime's boost to bronze card's health and damage used to be applied to your bronze cards as well. In the case if both teams have him, your bronze cards would have 16x of their normal stats, instead of 4x. *Raven Prime: Upon release, Demonic Rage glitched if you tag out right as it is triggered, causing your opponent to freeze in place and take any hit you throw without retaliation, while an image of Raven appears behind your active character. *The Arkham Knight suffers from a glitch in which if you get his support cards, the game will show that they give Batman 10% more health/damage/Power regeneration instead. Category:Game mechanics